Lelouch Meets Jessica Jones
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch hires Jessica Jones, to get the evidence he needs, to stop Prince Schneizel. Jessica does research and finds out the various issues, that Lelouch and Schneizel have.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Jessica Jones is a Netflix show, created by Melissa Rosenberg, that was based on a comic book, that was created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos.

Prince Schneizel, Lelouch Lamperouge's most villainous half-sibling, has been working on evil schemes, for years. After becoming a vigilante, named Zero, Lelouch tried to defeat Schneizel. However, Lelouch had several people, who were trying to stop him. Both heroes and villains were protecting the prince.

Since Schneizel was a member of royalty, he had a lot of followers. He made his well-respected reputation grow, by acting like a loving gentleman, when he was around the good guys. His charm was able to trick thousands of people.

Thankfully, Lelouch wasn't tricked by Schneizel's tricks. One day, Lelouch was pacing around his living room, while trying to concoct a way, to take care of Schneizel. He looked at C. C. and said, "There must be someone, who can take care of this scoundrel."

C. C. replied, "I believe the solution, to this ongoing problem, has a simple answer."

Lelouch asked, "Really? What would the solution be?"

C. C. answered, "You could tell the police, about Schneizel's evil actions."

Lelouch could hardly believe, that C. C. would suggest such a thing. He said, "I wish I could defeat him, in such a simple way. However, that wouldn't be possible. Schneizel's one of Britannia's most loved princes. They trust him, respect him, and will follow him. I don't have the evidence, that would be needed, to get him arrested."

C. C. didn't seem nearly as stressed or worried, as Lelouch was. She casually said, "You should hire a detective."

Lelouch asked, "A detective? A regular detective wouldn't be a match, for the vile Schneizel."

C. C. replied, "Then don't get a regular detective. Get a private investigator."

Lelouch asked, "How am I supposed to do that? How would I find one, that would fit the necessary qualifications? I'd need someone, who's as sneaky and talented, as Batman."

C. C. replied, "Then call that batty guy."

Lelouch responded, "Batman would brand a bat-symbol on my chest, if he knew the things I've done."

C. C. replied, "Then get a private investigator, who has lower standards."

Lelouch was used to lower standards being brought up, when people were talking about him. He didn't find it flattering, but he had gotten used to it. He turned around and said, "C. C., you seem to know your stuff. Which private investigator should I hire?"

C. C. answered, "Jessica Jones."

Lelouch drove to Jessica Jones' apartment building. After getting to her apartment, he started knocking on the door. Jessica opened the door, with an unfriendly look on her face. She eyed Lelouch and asked, "What do you want?"

Lelouch said, "I've got a lot of problems."

Jessica asked, "Am I supposed to give a crap?"

Lelouch answered, "Um, yes. I'm having problems, with a relative." He paused and said, "Well, calling him a relative is really pushing it. After all he's done, he doesn't deserve the right, to be considered a part of my family."

Jessica replied, "Stop being vague and start explaining what you need."

Lelouch was quite surprised, by the way Jessica was acting. He said, "You're kind of rude."

Jessica replied, "I kind of don't care, so stop making small-talk."

Lelouch went inside and start explaining Schneizel's evil actions and how he had gotten away, with being a vile criminal, for years. Lelouch said, "I've tried to stop him, so many times, but I barely made an impact."

Jessica drank a large glass of wine, before saying, "So, you want me to defeat this fancy-dancy, evil prince? Do you want me to shove him out a window or something?"

Lelouch could hardly believe, that Jessica would suggest such a thing. Lelouch had done much worse, but he had already embraced the fact, that he was a hypocrite. He said, "I need you to get evidence, of what Schneizel has done. Get pictures, files, video recordings, anything."

Jessica said, "So, you're planning on paying me, for this little detective mission?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes, I'll pay you will."

Jessica replied, "I'm expecting a hundred-thousand dollars."

Lelouch responded, "Then you're expecting a check, that I'm never going to write."

Jessica handed Lelouch a pen and said, "Start writing the check or I'll start drawing you a mustache. Considering how much I've drank, I'd draw the craziest and worst-looking mustache, that you've ever seen."

Lelouch replied, "I can't believe I'm letting a drunk p. i., who lives in a crappy apartment, take care of this mission."

Jessica responded, "I can't believe you haven't started writing the check. In addition to the mustache, I'll draw a beard. Also, both the mustache and beard will be made, with the use of a permanent marker." Lelouch angrily sighed and wrote the check. Jessica grabbed the check and started heading out, while smirking.

A few days later, Jessica arrived, in the country of Britannia. After getting off the phone, she rented a car and drove to Schneizel's palace. By the time she arrived, it was nighttime. Dozens of guards were standing around, outside. Jessica parked her car. She didn't feel like fighting so many bodyguards, but she started getting her fists ready.

The guards started getting uneasy, about a car arriving. They feared it was an intruder, so they started getting their guns ready. Jessica exited the car and quickly started attacking the bodyguards. The bodyguards tried to shoot her, but she used her superhuman strength, to smash the guns. One of the guards looked shocked, while asking, "How did you accomplish that?"

Jessica answered, "Because I'm cool." She spent a few minutes, with her fight. It took about ten minutes, for her to defeat all of the guards.

After all of the fighting, Jessica stole a key, from a guard. The key was for Prince Schneizel's file room. Jessica went inside and looked around the room. It was clean, organized, and eloquent. Jessica sighed and said, "That fancy-dancy prince sure knows how to put a repulsively-clean spin, on a boring file room."

Jessica opened a file cabinet and said, "Let's see if there's anything of value, in these stupid files." She opened several files. While opening each one, she hoped to find something useful. However, the files were loaded with pictures and documents, from normal meetings and mundane events.

After digging through files, for a lengthy hour, Jessica came upon a videotape. The label said, "Nobody Will Watch This." Jessica ripped the label and threw the tape into a video player.

In the video,Schneizel was running out of ideas so he went to Lloyd Asplun's laboratory. Schneizel tapped Lloyd on the head. Lloyd dropped some test tubes on the ground. Schneizel sternly said, "You're almost as clumsy as Lelouch."

Lloyd spoke with a smug sounding attitude while saying, "I didn't drop them, by accident. I purposely spill test tubes and dangerous chemicals on the floor, constantly."

Schneizel asked, "Why?"

Lloyd smiled and answered, "To make things more fun around you."

Schneizel rolled his eyes and said, "You're even more pathetic than Lelouch."

Lloyd asked, "Did you come by to give me cheap insults?"

Schneizel felt a little surprised by how Lloyd spoke. Lloyd barely had any respect for any of his superiors, not even for the members of royalty. However, Schneizel knew that Lloyd often made sneaky experiments, without his permission. He hoped that Lloyd had made something, that could help him win his next fight with Lelouch. He asked, "Have you made anything, recently, that could take somebody out of battle?"

Lloyd said, "I did make something, that can make people disappear from battle?"

Schneizel asked, "What do you mean?"

Lloyd started fiddling around with a bottle while saying, "I made a bottle of juice, that can turn people invisible."

Schneizel asked, "How would that help me defeat my enemy?"

Lloyd answered, "Zero's a very shallow person. He's in love with his looks, so much, that not being able to see himself might drive him crazy. It could, at least, delay him, long enough, from stopping you, from stealing the equipment that you want."

Schneizel said, "You seem to know more about me and my plans than you should."

Lloyd giggled while saying, "I'm incredibly guilty of that."

Schneizel looked offended while saying, "You think that listening to my secrets is a game of amusement?"

Lloyd replied, "Yeah."

Schneizel angrily said, "Give me the bottle of invisible juice or I'll have you suspended, for overhearing things you shouldn't know."

Lloyd replied, "Okay."

The next morning, Lelouch opened his house door to get the newspaper. He saw a bottle next to the newspaper. He said, "I hope that it's a bottle of soda." Lelouch looked at the bottle and didn't know what it was. Lelouch grabbed the newspaper and bottle and went back into his house. He sat down on the couch and started reading the newspaper. He didn't like the news stories, so he ripped them in half and started reading the comics. He was thirsty so he grabbed the bottle and said, "I have no idea what's in this thing, but I don't want to turn down a tasty offer." He drank a few sips from the invisible bottle. Lelouch turned invisible.

Lelouch looked staring at himself in the mirror, because he thought that he was the handsomest thing in the world. He tried to look at himself in the mirror, but he didn't see his reflection. He said, "It seems like this mirror is starting to break. It's so damaged that I'm not even able to see myself anymore. I'll look at a higher quality mirror."

Lelouch went into the bathroom so he could look at himself in the bathroom mirror again. He didn't see his reflection in the bathroom mirror either. He said, "Maybe getting clean will make my reflection come back."

Jessica was starting to see, how corrupt Schneizel was. However, she also saw the immaturity and gullible nature, that Lelouch had. She said, "Both of these guys are something else. One's an evil scoundrel and the other's an easily-tricked fool."

In the next part of the video, Prince Schneizel and his group of henchmen broke into a professor's lab. Schneizel said, "Find a ray called the Mysterious Secrets."

One of the henchmen asked, "What does the invention do, Prince Schneizel?"

Prince Schneizel answered, "I'm not going to waste time explaining my brilliant plans, to men of below-average intelligence, like you. Find the invention ,before the police find out that we broke in here."

Prince Schneizel and his henchmen dug around the lab. After several minutes of searching, Prince Schneizel found the invention. He was so excited, that he did a victory dance.

A police officer burst in and said, "You guys better give up, before you get into trouble." Prince Schneizel ran off with the ray and left his henchmen behind.

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and drove his car near Prince Schneizel. Zero said, "You better give up, Prince Schneizel."

Prince Schneizel had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Of course I'll surrender, Zero. I always respect the wishes of my enemies."

Zero said, "Hold on there, Schneizel. I know that you don't respect me. You have a trap planned."

Prince Shneizel replied, "You may not be the brightest superhero in the world, but you actually guessed correctly, my fellow rival." Prince Schneizel pointed the Mysterious Secrets ray, at Zero. Prince Schneizel zapped Zero. Zero was glad, that the zapping didn't hurt, at all.

Zero felt proud of himself, for not getting hurt by the ray. He stood around, with his hands on hips and said, "It appears you stole a useless weapon."

Prince Schneizel giggled and replied, "You're wrong. I used the ray, to find out your secret identity."

Zero nervously asked, "Do you know my real name?"

Prince Schneizel answered "Yes. I finally found out, that you're Lelouch Lamperouge."

Jessica said, "Lelouch is a real nobody, regardless of whether he's wearing a costume. This Schneizel guy might be trying to be charming and slick, but he's an ignorant cornball."

In the last part of the video, Zero drove to Prince Schneizel's palace. He tried to move around in the shadows, but Schneizel had guards and security cameras.

Kanon faced Schneizel and said, "Zero's outside. He's going to attempt to break into the palace."

Schneizel calmly replied, "It's relieving, that he's the only one breaking in. I have a hatred for using violence and Zero is the most untalented fighter, that I've ever dealt with, so this'll be a charming event."

Zero tried to break the palace door open, but the guards ran up to him and started punching him. Zero tried to do a few kicks, but it barely hurt the guards. Zero passed out after getting hit by the guards for two minutes.

The guards dragged Zero into Schneizel's palace. Schneizel approached the guards and said, "You did a wonderful job."

One of the guards replied, "It's never been this easy, before."

Schneizel responded, "That's because Zero's the weakest enemy, that Britannia has ever dealt with." He signaled to his guards, to leave the room.

Schneizel took off Zero's mask and said, "Greetings, Lelouch."

Lelouch angrily replied, "You're in a lot of trouble."

Schneizel lightly smiled and responded, "It's both pathetic and cute, that you think that I'm the one, who's going to be in trouble."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of pathetic cuteness."

Schneizel said, "Don't say anything, if you don't have anything compelling to say."

Lelouch screamed, "That means that I won't ever be able to talk!"

Jessica facepalmed, because of how Lelouch was acting. She knew she had to be the one, to stop Schneizel, so Lelouch wasn't up to the task. After Jessica finished the videotape, Prince Schneizel came into the file room. He saw Jessica and had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you doing here?"

Jessica answered, "I came to get the evidence I needed, to prove you're a monster. If you try to stop me, you'll get the biggest beating you've ever gotten. Keep in mind, that I defeated dozens of security guards, by myself. The damage, that I did to those guards, would seem like a bag of cookies, compared to what I'd do to you."

Schneizel replied, "I should of known, that Lelouch would send someone, who has an attitude, to go after me."

Jessica said, "If you care about world peace, as much as you claim, you won't try to stop me." Schneizel stood around and didn't move, while Jessica left.

A few hours later, the police came and arrested Schneizel. Jessica didn't usually feel proud or happy, even after defeating the forces of evil. However, this time, a smile came upon her face. She had finally solved the case, that she had always wanted to solve: The case of making the world a brighter place.


End file.
